


Тетраодон и рыба-солнце

by AizuAizu



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion, Rebuild of Evangelion | Evangelion: New Theatrical Edition
Genre: Friendship, OOC, Other, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 13:31:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20154400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AizuAizu/pseuds/AizuAizu
Summary: Синдзи, кстати, напоминает Рей Тетраодона.Рей, кстати, напоминает Синдзи Рыбку-солнце.





	Тетраодон и рыба-солнце

Наверное, как это началось, помнит примерно никто с половиной.

Наверное, каким чудом это продолжается до сих пор, не знает примерно каждый.

Наверное, насколько это необычно, но ожидаемо, оценило столько же без исключений.

Наверное.

Именно это слово крутилось в голове у Синдзи каждый раз, когда он что-либо, касательно подруги своей Рей, у себя мысленно спрашивал.

Потом это «наверное» сменялось на «бред какой-то, нет», хотя чаще звучало как «бред какой-то, но да». И уживалось одновременно ещё и в сознании Аянами, примерно такие же вопросы задающей.

Или не задающей. Или просто вылавливающей в разговоре, суть которого посторонние понимали так же редко, как и в принципе слышали.

Потому что в школе Синдзи и Рей почти не разговаривают. Прилюдно.

Потому что в школе постоянные смешки и косые взгляды.

Потому что в школе шум от людского говора чуть ли не всегда громче, чем музыка из одного наушника.

Одного просто потому, что только один у Синдзи и остаётся, когда Рей на перемене подсаживается рядом, будто бы невзначай ещё и чертя поле для крестиков-ноликов. Много. Очень. Иногда последней страницы тетради и корки даже не хватает, но тогда Икари со вздохом достаёт купленный специально под шпаргалки блокнотик и первым вырисовывает нуль.

Иногда, правда, кривоватый. Немного, совсем (или всё же «не») чуть-чуть. Оправдание про неидеальность работает всегда и работает исправно, вот только правду представляет из себя не до конца.

Потому что Рей, как выяснилось ещё в младшей школе, очень уж любит альтернативный рок.

Потому что Рей, как выяснилось ещё во времена первых встреч, глуховата на левое ухо, под наушник и подставляемое.

Потому что Рей, как не без смеха выяснилось, играет в крестики-нолики куда хуже, чем в шахматы. И уж точно за крестики. Ух, чертовы крестики. Не любит она их.

Как не любит долгие разговоры и чересчур оптимистичных личностей.

Как не любит папу Синдзи, появляющегося дома раз в сто лет и сбрасывающего заботу о подростке на не менее, чем он занятую Юи.

Рей, кстати, не меньше Синдзи любит его маму.

Возможно, за то, что та научила готовить не только сына, но и брошенную всеми девочку.

Возможно, за то, что та периодически разрешает разрисовывать уже ненужные чертежи с работы.

Возможно, за то, что та позволяет Рей ночевать у них и даже меняться толстовками с Синдзи.

Но вероятней всего потому, что… Просто потому.

Примерно также можно выразиться, застав Аянами и Икари за обсуждением того, на каких рыб они похожи.

Синдзи, кстати, напоминает Рей Тетраодона.

Рей, кстати, напоминает Синдзи Рыбку-солнце.

А их одноклассники после физкультуры очень уж похожи на рыбу-каплю.

Хотя нет, большинство из них в любую погоду и любое учебное время такие.

А ещё идиоты.

Настолько, что своими выходками довели Синдзи до отвращения к собственной улыбке и радостности.

Настолько, что своими выходками довели даже Рей до ненависти к собственному лицу и поведению.

Одноклассники не любят Рей и Синдзи, они же не любят их в ответ.

Одноклассницы иногда заступаются за Рей и Синдзи.

Они же стараются помогать им в ответ.

Но помочь избавиться от развитых комплексов им некому, кроме друг друга.

Так что Рей пачками читает старые журналы с глупыми анекдотами и силится использовать воображение, чтобы придумать собственные.

Так что Синдзи одним из первых подаёт заявку в клуб психологии, вместе с тем копаясь в фотографиях минералов матери и мировой сети, в поисках самого разнообразного «всего», что имело бы карминовый или голубой оттенок.

Так что Рей старательно кривит губы в подобии улыбки, стараясь как можно эмоциональней завершить очередной выдуманный, но смешной рассказ. Икари каждый раз прикрывает рот ладонью, но всё же тихо смеётся.

И с каждой неделей улыбка его всё виднее и шире.

Так что Синдзи максимально подробно описывает, при каком освещении и на какие камни похожи глаза Рей, благодарно сверкающие даже под ночным небом; что раз волосы ей не мешают – ничего ужасного в причёске нет, а раз губы всегда обветрены – может подсказать ближайший магазинчик с гигиенической помадой. И нет в этом ничего ужасного, а красота – понятие субъективное и Рей нисколько не нужное.

Рей, вместе с Синдзи разглядывая пейзаж за школьным окном, всё чаще пародирующим голосом описывает беседу директора с учеником-бандитом.

Икари по лёгкой смене интонации замечает, что Рей вполне себе гордится собственной импровизацией. И потому он ещё более искренне аплодирует ей.

Синдзи, вместе с Рей склеивающий картонную модельку робота, которую она получила от Юи, всё чаще восхищается строением бумажной фигурки. Синдзи знает – Рей любит роботов. Давно заметил.

Рей же со своей стороны замечает, что только в адрес криво или (что куда реже) удачно склеенных участков звучит давно забытое «красиво».

Синдзи никогда не называет Рей красивой, подмечает Аянами. Синдзи никогда не оценивает её внешность, ставя её и её немногочисленные чувства на все сто и один уровней выше огромной аппликации.

Рей замечает.

Рей искренне, хоть и по-прежнему кривовато, улыбается.

И улыбки у неё всегда настоящие.

Потому что Синдзи аккуратно, но настойчиво просит не улыбаться через силу и тем более – когда хочется плакать.

А ещё не обижается, если лицо Рей долго не выражает эмоций, которые звучат в словах или отражаются надписями на странице с «крестиками-ноликами». Потому что сам ведёт себя точно так же.

И он не собирается ничего менять, точно так же, как не собирается ничего менять Рей.

Ведь они уже достаточно наменялись.

«В самый раз,» – думает Синдзи, смеясь над очередной шуткой о карпах от Аянами, пока она рассказывает о походе в продуктовый.

«В самый раз,» – думает Рей, вешая на холодильник магнитик, с которого на неё смотрит собственный безэмоциональный портрет.

«В самый раз,» – согласно кивает Юи, не без смешинки прося Рей и Синдзи перестать драться смычками от виолончелей.

– В самый раз, – усмехается с порога класса Аска – девочка средней давности знакомства для Синдзи и любимая девушка для Рей.

– В са-амый раз, – качаясь на стуле и таки падая, заявляет Каору – двоюродный братец для Рей и парень для Синдзи.

В самый раз.

– Да, в самый раз, – согласно кивает самой себе Рей, откинувшись на скамейку, недавно установленную прямо на крыше школы.

Икари на всякий случай кивает, хоть и не до конца понимает, результатом каких логических цепочек стал такой вывод. Да и наушник с альтернативным роком в правом ухе несколько мешает сосредоточиться на выявлении смысла.

Но, решив голову зазря не напрягать, Синдзи словно скучающе протягивает Рей одну из баночек с мыльными пузырями и взглядом предлагает вместе с ним начать их пускать.

Теперь уже Рей кивает, слабо и всё так же криво улыбаясь.

– Эй, Синдзи.

– Да?

– Я тебя люблю.

– И я тебя.

Они оба знают – в этих словах нет ни крупицы романтики или смущения, что преследуют их каждый раз, когда произносить их приходится перед кое-кем другим.

Но они полны искренности и не меньшей преданности, так что их недолгое звучание в той же степени (а значит – безмерно) греет их непонятные, но любящие души.


End file.
